Some electronic devices include a cable that may be routed along a surface of a circuit board. However, routing components that are conventionally used to route the cable along a particular path have no other function and often take up valuable real estate on the circuit board. Moreover, some electronic devices often include components that must be electrically coupled to other components for shielding or grounding purposes. However, mechanisms that are conventionally used to electrically couple device components often are visually unappealing.